This Feeling: Uncharted
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Ending of Uncharted 3: No spoilers I PROMISE...just my first/quick fluff one-shot between Sully and Nate.


**A/N: First Sully/Nate fluff pairing. No spoilers/ending of Uncharted 3 and nothing major to be warned about! Sucks and it was quickly made…sorry!**

**New Feelings**

**::**

"Give it to her, kid." Sully told Nate, standing just inches away from him in the setting sun. Nate turned to look over his shoulder with the ring between his two fingers. There she was with her bags and it was time; time to tell her.

He's waited long enough. Nate took in a deep breath and turned back to face Victor. "I can do th-and just seconds before finishing, in mid-sentence, Nathan stopped himself. Sullivan looked at Nate and then at his watch. "Uh kid, what is wrong?" Sully asked, moving just a half-step closer. Nathan didn't move; "Nate…hey what is it?" Sully still got nothing and thought if he could snap him out of it, he'd say something.

When Victor's hand groped Nate's left shoulder, he broke from the strange trance and flashed those sexy blues his way.

The glowing sunset along the horizon shown beautifully in those orbs of his and caused Sully to back off just a bit. He smiled; "I don't know what happened Sully…he gave him a nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck with a finger.

He felt his heart pound so suddenly. _What the hell is this-what is going on…?_ Nate placed one hand over his chest just to try and possibly stop the beat of his heart but it _was _impossible.

He looked at Sully and then over his shoulder at the golden sun. Nate then turned to take a quick glance over his shoulder at little Elena but nothing happened. The feelings were still there. Victor coughed and put his hands in the pockets of his khakis. "You look sick, kid—Sully wondered realizing how red yet how pale his face had become.

His lips become instantly dry and yet his eyes were so full of color. Sully didn't understand but the kid had to propose and fast!

"Well Sully-Nope time to tell her!" Sully rudely interrupted Nate and spun him around so now his back was facing him. Nate tried to speak again but again he was cut off as he was pushed forward. "Come on kid, you need to tell her." Sully continued to push him until he got strangely hard to even budge.

**.**

Just by doing nothing, Sully nearly broke a sweat. Nate turned himself around still holding the ring. "Stop it Sully and please listen to me!" he said fully clearing his throat. Sully rolled his eyes; "Ah-ah don't tell me, kid, what could possibly be more important than telling Elena you love her?" Sully did have a point but it wasn't that, that Nate wanted to do;

"Sully" Nate called his name childishly aloud again, but he got nothing in return. "Huh what is it, Nate?" Sully decided giving up would be the best idea right about now seeing that he wasn't going to win.

**.**

"I can't Sully…I can't do this." He shook and Victor could see that in his hands as he struggled to hold onto the ring. The older man moved in and put a hand over his shoulder again. "Yes you can kid, trust me." He assured him and Nate gave him a gentle smile. "I don't know Sully…I really like someone else-and I didn't realize it 'til the last moment." He said to him in a silent whisper Sully could barely hear a word.

He looked down at the ground then back up at the man he was currently talking to. "That someone is-is you." Nate couldn't keep it in longer than he already has and it came out more unexpected somehow than he thought.

_Think about what you have just said Nate; he's practically your father…he taught you everything, he showed you everything and he made you exactly who you are today—think about it Nathan_- Damnit his subconscious was true. Victor Sullivan was his father; not blood but close enough to be. Sully stood there as still as he ever was.

He rarely even blinked.

**.**

**.**

A single tear slipped down Nate's face while in bed that night. How could he betray Elena like that and how could he humiliate Sully like that—he was the biggest fool in the world.

He barely knew himself anymore.

**::**

**E/N: Just a fluffy/hurt/comfort one-shot between Sully and Nate; the ending of Uncharted 3. No spoilers just got the idea from the sweetness of the scene between the two of them. It wasn't very good and it was done fairly quickly…sorry for the poorness of it TT-TT there will be another one-shot between them tho!**


End file.
